Taboo Love
by Renchikolul
Summary: Who says a little boy can't fall in love with an older guy. However, the real problem is getting everyone else to believe Yogi didn't start it. A fic wit a dark twizt. NaixYogi
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back after so many years! Disclaimer I don't own Karneval because if I did a lot more yaoi would occur. Also to let you know there is underage reference to sex I'm not sure I'm going to write it out or not but people do not freak out. I'm just trying to change things up and not have the uke well also be what you assume. People and situation differ greatly some short people can top someone older/stronger/taller. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Now on with the fic!

Chapter 1

Yogi POV

I've never experienced love or being in a relationship I grew up with Circus after all. Our lives are filled with danger and fighting finding time to elope just doesn't sound resemble. Then, I met them, Gareki and Nai. Gareki took on the role of reluctant older brother to younger more innocent Nai fit the description perfectly with his large red eyes, naïve personality and short height.

"He's so adorable!" I thought, "We can all be best friends!" I was so excited never had outsider joined Circus because of that I never had the chance to properly socialize with anyone (I joined Circus rather young). Gareki didn't want to at first but he warmed up to me and now we're friends even though he still hits me for being childish and for my love of Nyanpersona! But Nai come to love Nyanpersona just as much as I. That day Nai became a little brother to me and I loved him for that. However, with my experience in Circus I should have known that everything is not how it seems. I thought sweet, naïve, little Nai could never have impure thoughts. I was right but at the same time wrong.

It happen when my other self-took over again. I was scared and worried about what he would do to my friends. Would I come back? Who would he hurt or kill? Will he destroy my stuff again or remind us of how lonely life without our family is? Eventually, we come face to face with little Nai and Karoku. My other half smirked raising our weapon as Karoku tried to shield little Nai behind him, to protect him. It was enough distraction for someone to sneak behind me placing my patch on. We fell unconscious the moment my other half realized it.

By the time I woke up I was back in control of my body. I found myself in the hospital room with little Nai sleeping by my side.

"I'm okay now little Nai." I said as I petted his hair. He immediately woke up. Then, he did something I never thought him capable of…he got on top of me. I froze how shameful a 21 year old fearing a 14 year old animal/human. I had to remind myself he wasn't _them_.

"Yogi don't change again! Nai was scared!" his large eyes dripped with tears. Once more he surprised me when his lips met mine I a clumsy kiss. I gently pushed him off.

"Little Nai where did you learn that!"

" Karoku taught me," his eyes met mine," he read me this book where a prince kissed a princess and she got better. That means they love each other and that you want to put your thingy with theirs."

"Thingy?" I asked. He pointed down between his legs. My face turned bright red never did I imagine little Nai have THOSE kind of feelings for me. I didn't notice Nai breathing down my neck his lips brushed against my ear. He whispered,

"" I REALLY want to put my thingy with yours Yogi. Karoku told me if I do we will be mates, together forever but we got to do it now." I turned my head enough to see his eyes glowing red, his cheeks completely blush.

"Little Nai are…are you in heat?" please no.

"Karoku called it runting." And with that he started licking my neck, nibbling my ear, rubbing against me; I finally come back to reality when I felt sharp fangs poke my bare shoulder.

"Nai stop this isn't right!" NO! NO! NO!

"Why? Gareki says he used his thingy when he was smaller than me." He hesitated, "I'm not little Yogi let me love you." Love? How could he know about love innocent, naïve, child-like Nai? Yet as he gently tucked off my shirt I couldn't deny no 'innocent' boy would do this.

"We just want to be loved let him love us." My other half said within me.

"Okay Nai you win." As the words left my mouth he lifted my naked legs over his shoulder. Then…..

************************************************** ********************************88

Time Skip 3 Months

After what happen between us I couldn't look anyone in the eye. Nai stuck to me like glue he even convinced the crew to move his stuff with mine stating he felt safer with me. Any chance he got to hold my hand, arm, waist, or at night any limb he took it. Almost every night I dread whether or not he be in the 'mood 'honestly his runting lasted almost a month. During that time he sneak into my room and …do 'it' with me. I assume everyone suspicion of something Karuko and Gareki keep a close watch on us (jealousy maybe?). Almost all day I fear they will see Nai's mating mark on my shoulder, or the hickeys he leaves or even the soft butterfly kisses he gives me when nobody is around ( I had to beg him to for that though).

"Yogi Can I see you for a moment." The doctor stopped me.

"But I have a mission!"

"Circus and more importantly your friends will understand."

"Nai going too!"Nai said as he clung to my arm. We walked in an awkward silence towards the medic room.

"Yogi your weekly check-up has shown strange results …changes in your hormone level, weight gain as well. Yogi you're pregnant." As Nai possessively wrapped his arms around me smiling confirming the doctor's fears part of me could not believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

Nai's pov

I'm going to be a daddy just like the one in Karuko's story book! I was so happy I talked everyone but they didn't smile? Yogi wouldn't stop acting like a stick. He didn't say anything even when they said mean things to him. What is a pedophile? Oh well! I'm so happy! If Gareki or Hirato or anyone doesn't want to smile or say nice things that's okay my smile big enough! I can't wait to see my babies, to be called Daddy and stuff. And Yogi is going to be a mommy! I just hope my friends stop being mean to Yogi because he's my mate, love and babies' mommy they shouldn't be mean! I know I'll give him kisses in our room to make him feel better! And tell him how our babies will connect us forever because they were made with love! I pulled Yogi away from the meanies (they started yelling things like pedophile, rapist, and how could he force himself on me?) but Karuko stopped me.

"Yogi we need to talk. Little Nai remember what I use to do when you were still in Niji form. Remember how I made you a comfy nest out of fluffy things so you wouldn't get sicker."

"Yes Karuko." I said.

"Good Yogi and your babies need you to make a comfy nest right now to keep them warm. Can you do it?" Oh my babies are cold! They could get sick.

"Yes! Nai will do it right now!"

"Great Yogi stay with me so Nai can surprise." Awe Yogi can't come but oh well it's a surprise! I let Yogi go and went off to look for the fluffiest stuff on the ship.

Yogi's POV

Everyone went off and assumed I raped Nai. Somehow I knew they would since his childlike features (and age) would suggest such a thing. But why would they be so cruel to me. They didn't even let me defend myself. Well it didn't matter since y shock from earlier hadn't left yet. How can I be pregnant?! Will my babies come out human or Niji? How will they come out of me? Can I even compare a girl's pregnancy stages to mine? I'm scared and alone. Nai's too naïve to understand what he did to me or how I feel right now. He's snuggling against me leading us to my room. I know what he wants to do. I know he wants to comfort me but I don't want it. Karuko stops us and tells Nai to do something. He agrees leaving me with Karuko. Unlike everyone else Karuko's eyes reflect understanding.

"Yogi, we need to talk. Could you follow me for a minute?" I don't understand but I nod as I follow him anyways.

"Yogi, I'm so sorry. I had suspicions but I never thought Nai would…"

"Wait you don't blame me Karoku?" I couldn't believe it. Nai's caretaker, his brother figure didn't believe I hurt him.

"Yogi I raised Nai. He's a dominant Niji if you could believe it. He can't submit to you his instinct won't allow it. The conditions mainly you being human won't allow him to let you mount him. I thought him being human would cancel his Niji desires that he wouldn't act upon them yet he proved me wrong." He seemed so guilty. His hand moved onto my cheek gently rubbing it in an affectionate manner.

"Yogi listen to me we have maybe two hours at most before Nai comes back. I need to explain to you how this happen. You know Nijis are rare. Niji's live mostly solitary lives until they find a mate. Then, they remain life partners and help raise their young together. It's extremely rare for two Niji to meet another Niji. Therefore, over millions of years they adapted to allow same sex and inter species relationships where they can birth young. In a way Nijis are asexual. A male Niji sperm is really small partial fertilized eggs. A female clitoris enlarges to be able to insert partial eggs into her mate. When introduced with foreign DNA it triggers the egg to be fully fertilized and starts growing to be a fetus. If both parents are Niji's they will both be pregnant unless conditions are bad then the stronger one will be barren in order to protect its weaker mate. Males will create an artificial womb by themselves however in interspecies like you and Nai's case is a lot more dangerous and complex. The reason being the eggs will thanks to difference in species hormones will work awaken a dormant set of DNA instructions to create a womb and keep the fetus alive/developing." He paused.

"This is what happen to you Yogi. You can't get Nai pregnant but he can get you pregnant. As we speak hundreds of eggs are inside your intestines feeding off you like a parasite. If you were a Niji you'd have a placenta with antibodies to protect your young while developing. However, your immune system isn't like a Niji's it may fight them off in report in other species about 30 percent revive while in the womb. The survivors will grow eventually move into the empty space around your organs creating an artificial womb. In about 5 months your skin will break open allowing your babies out. Since your human I have no idea how large they will be. Typically they will h=be the size a golf ball but I can't say for sure. You will also grow small breasts filled with sweet nectar and milk, Niji DNA inside you will help create it. But…'

"WHAT DON'T STOP KARUKO? I need to know." My voice broke toward the last part. He sighed before continuing.

"Infant Niji only feed for a month but your body will create milk until they are old enough to see, move and eventually leave the nest. Nai will be crazy, working nonstop to get supplies and food. During this time he will be aggressive especially towards anyone near you or his young, won't allow you to leave the nest neither. The ship is Nai's home so after a while he should allow you to leave the room. However, he will only feed through you. It won't matter if we try to feed him his instincts will tell him to depend on his mate. In the wild Niji do this so neither partner will unexpected die from food poisoning or be killed while hunting….Yogi he won't be able to control himself he will starve otherwise. He will also be more affectionate and try new ways to 'please' both of you. It's a bonding adaptation for wild Niji. As time goes on runting periods will be longer since the pair will have more experience with how to raise/protect young. I'm so sorry Yogi I tried teaching Nai to control it. I even…taught him ways to please himself without the need for a mate but he fell hard for you. I…I just couldn't stop him." By now he couldn't look me in the eyes. His gaze was on my feet. His hand left my face as the tears fell down my cheeks. This was for real. My hand moved under my shirt I could if I pressed down hard enough several small round bumps under my skin. It frighten me yet excited me at the same time.

"I'm going to be a parent, having children of my own, and a family." I told myself.

"Don't worry they're my kids too. I'll help you." My other half told me.

"Yogi I'm done let's go!" Nai dragged me out of Karuko's room down the hall toward my room. Once there we got I saw it a nest where my bed lay in the center surrounded by sheep's wool, bunny fur, and Nyanpersona stuffed animals. Nai pushed me onto the bed. As I was being flipped onto my stomach (shocked by Nai's new found strength) he removed our clothes. He kissed all the way down my spine. He pushed me to turn around again then tried to 'pleasure' me by touching…IT. First, by his hands then by his mouth and I couldn't look anymore as I felt his slide next to mine. Once he had a rhythm a moan escaped my lips. He continued to go faster as his eyes shined with lust. He stopped to pull my legs up to enter me. O my horror I felt more intense pleasure as it didn't hurt or bleed since Karuko forget to mention other things Niji DNA did to my body ( like make me more sensitive and make natural lubrication) By the end of it all he spooned me. He gently rubbed my stomach in circular motions. His face nuzzled between my shoulder blades. He smiled. I cried.

Hello everyone sorry I haven't updated but my last laptop broke down and I need a replacement. I love my new one ! A shout out to those who have reviewed I thank you! Also if it hasn't become obvious Yogi is not a willing participant. Yes in animal kingdom mating can be forced and brutal plus Nai is very naïve. He has no idea how all human culture works, much less what complete consent looks like. Just because Yogi didn't say yes doesn't mean he willing. Next chapter focuses on their relationship (will Yogi fall for Nai) and the birth of their kids.


End file.
